Wet Clothes
by riptidemurderride
Summary: After a fun day of playing outside in the snow, Riku and Sora go inside for some hot cocoa...
1. Wet Clothes

**Chapter 1 - Hot Cocoa and Wet Clothes**

**Author's Note..**

So this is my first ever story on here. I have the complete story all written out, but for my sake, I'm going to make them into chapter installments. If you look at my profile it will tell you about how I like to write, and that I don't care if you review or not, but it's appreciated when it happens. Alright, this is a SikuxSora fic so enjoy or don't read...it's your choice.

" " Speaking

' ' Thinking

* * *

Winter time is always very cold on Destiny Islands. Most everyone stays inside. Except for two young boys. Sora, who is fourteen and Riku, who is fifteen. The two are inseparable. They played in the snow, went ice skating, and built a snowman. They did everything they could think of, and then Sora had a great idea.

"Hey Riku! Maybe we should head back to my place for some hot cocoa!"

and in response Riku said,

"Sure! My hands are starting to get a little cold anyway."

When they entered the front door, Sora reminded Riku to take off his boots and jacket before entering, Riku took off his jacket to reveal a soaked shirt, and when he took off his boots, his socks were drenched. Since Riku didn't wear snow pants, his pants were all wet, and his boxers were probably wet, too.

Sora looked Riku up and down for a minute, until Riku snapped him out of it by dancing around trying to regain feeling in his body.

"You look cold." Sora said, pointing out the obvious.

"Sora, don't you think I know that already?!" Riku replied.

"Hey! Here's and idea, I can loan you some of my clothes!" Sora said.

"But won't they be too small?" Riku asked.

'Yeah, but at least I'd be able to see more of your hot body.' Sora thought.

"It's fine, and besides, I get to see your hot body" Sora said, not realizing what he had actually said until it was too late. A scarlet blush came over his face as he diverted his attention to the hot cocoa he was in the middle of mixing. With that, Riku smiled and thought that he may have a chance with Sora now.

'Never before has Sora showed any signs, but after a year, I think he realized that he has a crush on me.' Riku thought.

Completely ignoring Sora's last statement, Riku said "Sure! I'll go pick some out!" and with that, Riku flew up the stairs to Sora's room.

* * *

And there was the first chapter to my story. I didn't double space it, but now that I look at it, maybe I should have...oh well. In the next chapter, Sora is faced with a problem that won't go away, and when he tries to be smart, things to just get worse for him...or better? 


	2. Sora's Predicament

**Chapter2 - Sora's Predicament**

**Authors' Note...**

**Alright, the rewviews that I got were good. I honestly don't think the story is that good, but since you want me to continue, I have about 7 chapters in total. I might mix shorter chapters so you get more story in between updates. Because I update randomly when I have time.**

**Also, throughout these seven chapters, I decided not to make their relationship as serious as in other stories. So there will be no sex, but trust me, there will be some good stuff. And with the title, wet c lothes, it has a double meaning. I'm not really into some of the stuff that Sora and Riku do, but I thought that for a budding relationship it would be good.**

* * *

Riku POV

'Alright, so now that I have an idea of what Sora thinks about me, I use it to my advantage and pick out something sweet to wear for him.' Riku schemed as he looked through Sora's messy room before picking out the perfect clothes to make Sora strain his underwear. 'And pretty soon, I'll be straining his underwear, too.' Riku snickered as he found what looked to be about the smalled pair of underwear Sora owned.

Sora POV

'Okay, maybe he didn't hear me. Maybe he did. Oh, I don't know. He didn't seem too affected if he did hear it. Does he like me back?' A thousound thoughts were running through Sora's little head as he sipped his cocoa and sat down on his coush, watching some TV and relaxed into the leather.

Normal POV

CREEK! Sora heard the stair creek from someone's weight being put on it. He instantly jumped out of his skin in anticipation. As Riku walked down the stair, Sora could see more and more of Riku, but since he was so far away Sora couldn't make out what he was wearing. Before Riku could see him, he looked towards the TV quickly, not getting caught. "Hey Sora, where's my cocoa?" Riku asked standing by the side of the couch, out of Sora's view. Sora then turned to face Riku, only to get an eyeful of something he would have never thought of seeing in his life.

Riku was wearing Sora's favorite socks. They were the kind that went to your ankle and stopped. These ones happened to be white with a black crown sewn into them at the top of them. Futher up, Sora saw that Riku was wearing what he knew to be the smallest pair of boxers he owned. They weren't really even boxers, they were boxerbriefs that Sora purchased a little while ago out of curiosity. They had the same crown logo as the socks, but only it was printed all over the white fabric. Looking even further up, Sora saw Riku wearing one of his favorite shirts. It was a small, but for Riku, extra small, light blue shirt with a huge teddy bear face with hearts for eyes on the chest.

Sora soaked in the image of Riku before him and all of a sudden felt his underwear begin to strain.

"O-over on t-the table." Sora somehow managed to stammer.

"Great! Thanks!" Riku beamed. "Oh, and thanks for the clothes, they are really comfy!" He added, just hear Sora's shaky voice again.

"O-oh, n-no prob-blem." Sora replied, feeling stupid for letting him borrow the clothes.

Riku came back with his cocoa and sat really close next to Sora on the couch. Riku knew he had Sora stunned, so he decided to keep going from there. "Wow Sora, I never you wore such soft and comfy clothes." Riku said as he brought his legs up and swung them onto Sora's lap while his feet were dangling off the side of the couch, and wiggle his toes to direct his attention to them. "Uh...uh yeah! Those socks are my favorite...so treat them well." Sora said, immediately feeling stupid for telling Riku that he had a pair of favorite socks. While Sora's attention was at his feet, Riku snuck a peek at Sora's crotch, seeing a small bulge.

Pleased by his actions, Riku said,"Hey Sora, don't you want to get into something more comfortable?"

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Sora stammered getting a little bit harder from the way Riku was acting.

"I mean, getting out of those wet clothes and putting on some dry ones." Riku replied with a smile of a child on his face.

* * *

**There's chapter 2. You don't need to review, but I liked the reviews I got last time. The four reviews I recieved were the reson I kept this thing going. This chapter is much longer than the first. So I hope you enjoy. Oh, I didn't mix any chapters here, so there are still five more to go. OH OH OH! Sorry to misinform you guys about this chapter. I accidentally set you guys up for the fourth chapter, but don't worry, the third chapter is short, so I plan on mixing three and four to get a long chapter. Sorry about the mix up!**


	3. Author's Note

**So I know it's been forever since I've posted last. Like I said, I've already finished this story on paper. It's completed, but I don't know if I'm going to continue it. I decided that I should make a story that will appeal to a lot of people. I don't think this story was heading in that direction. If you have any questions, ask them in a review since I never check my email. I don't even have my own computer, which is why it's been so long since I posted the first two chapters. Anyway I've been writing a story for The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I think it's pretty good so far. I'm probably going to scarp this project and go forward with The Suite Life. But if you really want to see what Riku and Sora do, leave me some reviews saying you do. **


	4. chapters 3 and 4

**Alright. It's been quite a while, and I have a little bit of surprise. Well… surprises. Anyway, I'm going to be posting two new stories. One of them will be another Kingdom Hearts, still the same Riku and Sora pairing. It's titled: Skating Mishaps, and it's about a certain mishap that goes down at the skatepark. The other story is The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, between Zack and Cody. It's titled: Zack's Curiosity. Expect to see those new stories in the near future. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. If it weren't for you, I probably would have discontinued this story. Eventhough it probably seems like a I did because of the lack of updates. Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

'_**thinking'**_

"**Talking"**

**Wet Clothes Chapter 3: The Kiss**

** Sora POV**

'_How can he pull off that child-like act? I mean, out of me and him, I thought I'd be the irresistably cute one.' _As Sora thought that he not only mentally pouted, but physically as well.

"Oh, it's okay Sora, I'll help ya." Riku said as he saw Sora's pout.  
_'What!? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO ME—' _ Sora's thoughts were cut short as soon as Riku moved his legs from his lap and started to take off Sora's shirt.

"R-Riku…?" Sora asked with his most innocent voice.

"Yes?" Riku asked with his most naïve voice.

**Normal POV**

Just then, Sora pressed his lips on Riku's. With one arm out of Sora's sleeve, Riku broke the kiss for one moment and took Sora's shirt right off.

"That's better Sor, isn't it."** (AN: Sor being short for Sora, kinda like a nickname)** Riku said. Before Sora could say anything, Riku started the kiss back up.

To intesify this kiss, Riku moved Sora into his lap leaving no distance between the two. Then the tounges came into play as Sora so bravily brushed his tounge across Riku's lower lip. Once Riku opened his mouth Sora exploered the wet cavern that was Riku's mouth. Becoming lost in Riku's taste, Sora had no idea what was going on anymore. All Sora could do was moan in pleasure of the feelings rushing through his body. Sora then bucked his hips into Riku's arousal, making Riku gasp for air.

"Sora…" Riku said while panting hard with his head resting in the crook of Sora's neck.

**Chapter 4: Sora's Shirt**



**Riku POV**

'_I don't know how far this is going to go. I don't even know if I'm ready. I mean, I've been fantasizing about this moment for a year. Just in case, we'll take it slow.' _Riku thought.

"**Sora…" Riku whishpered. "Tell me what you want."**

** Normal POV**

Just then, Sora had a really nice idea for a reply, he found something dirty to say to his new found lover: "I want you to make my clothes dirty." He said with such a childish tone, with a dash of seduction in his voice. This was just the right thing for Riku. He wanted to take it slow, yet really enjoyable. And if Sora's wish is to get his clothes dirty, Riku knew just how to do it. It may take a lot of seed, but Riku's got a partner to help him.

"Alright Sora…"Riku said with a huge grin on his face. " I know just how to do that." Riku spoke as he leaned in for another passionate kiss with his best friend, and as soon as Riku could tell that Sora was in another world, he undid Sora's pants, pulled the zipper down, broke the kiss to pull his pants down. Leaving Sora in only his small red cotton boxer briefs and his socks.

While standing in front of his best friend, Riku's jaw dropped at the sight before him: Sora sitting on the couch looking as if he had just woken up, in his bulged underwear and his little ankle socks.

'_I could get used to this sight.' _Riku thought while cupping his own bulge,while wearing his friends underwear.

As Riku remembered that he was in Sora's clothes, his hardon must have grown two inches. And just then, Riku had his greatest idea yet. He took off the shirt he was wearing, Sora's favorite shirt, and slowly walked closer to Sora as Sora was regaining conscienceness. With the shirt in his hand. This time, Riku sat on Sora's legs, keeping some distance between the two of them, and he brought the shirt down over Sora's tented boxer briefs covering his whole crotch. Riku then proceeded to rub the bulged shirt. Sora let out loudest moan. It sounded like a cat purring.

At first, the rubbing started out slow, then gained more and more speed. Right when Sora was on the edge of release, Riku stuck his hand underneath the shirt and pulled out Sora's thorbbing erection through the boxers and began out right jerking little Sora off. Within no time, the friction between Sora's member and the fuzzy texture of the bear, Sora had made his favorite shirt very, very dirty. With his eyes still closed, Riku pulled the shirt off, exposing Sora's still hard member and turned the shirt around, facing himself.

"Wow Sora, you haven't jerked off in a while have you?" Riku asked, with a huge grin on his face, as he looked at the fuzzy bear who was covered in transparent goo, which was Sora's fresh cum.

As Sora was just coming back to Earth, he saw Riku bring the shirt to his face and inhaled deeply. Watching this sight made Sora's boner come back to life, and his sex drive re-newed.



"Smell good, Riku?" Sora asked with his head tilted to the right.

"It smells so good I think I might have to do this." Riku replied as he flipped the shirt inside out and put it back on himself. Clearly seeing his own stain through the shirt, Sora realized that he did release a lot of sed, more than he ever had before, and also that Riku looked extremely sexy wearing his soiled shirt. Rubbing the stained shirt all over his chest Riku said, "This is an awesome idea, Sora. Now it's time to dirty up some more clothes." Then Riku put on the widest grin he could. With that being said, Sora looked down and saw only his red boxers , with his hard as a rock boner sticking out, and his innocent boyish socks. Then Sora asked "….Even the socks?"

"Oh yes, even th socks." Riku replied " You said you wanted your clothes dirty, and I plan on making your wish my command."

**Sora POV**

' _I have the feeling I'm going to be really tired and empty tonight.' _Sora thought. _'Oh, and there's gonna be plenty of laundry to do too.' _Sora added before Riku started his sexual rampage again.

**So there was chapters 3 and 4. Chapter 5 is titled: Sora's Favorite Boxers. Tell me what you think and if I should continue by reviewing and what not. I hope you enjoy the update. **


End file.
